Starting New
by Diamond toxic
Summary: They were both hurting, him because his girlfriend cheated in him, and her because she's been abused by her sister. They decided to run away, start new, and wind up having the best time of their lives while doing so. But when they find out that they've been targeted by unknown people, they learn that must always be on the move no matter what happens.
1. Chapter 1: intro

**Authors note: this is a new story I'm writing. Review and enjoy :-). **

It all started on a crystal clear night. The stars were shining and the moon was glowing, but for Dave, this night was when his girlfriend, sky, crushed him.

"Dave, come back!" Sky shouted as he ran out of her house, his eyes starting to tear.

"So that you could keep cheating on me, no way!" He shouted back.

"C'mon Dave, it was an honest mistake. I didn't mean it. It's just that Keith…" Sky tried to explain but was cut off by Dave.

"Keith's what, more handsome than me, better at sports than me, better than me in general! God sky, I thought you were better than this!" Dave shouted, "You know what, ITS OVER" Dave then started running away from her house, tears flowing from his eyes.

"What have I done" Sky silently said as she watched the love of her life leave...

Dave ran and ran until he reached his favorite spot in town, the neighborhood pond. He usually came to this spot when he was stressed, tired, or wanted to clear his head.

"I was a fool" Dave said as he threw a rock into the water. "To think that she actually cared about me. I should've known better." Dave continued to throw rocks until he saw someone run to the other side of the pond. He couldn't get a clear view of her, but he could tell that she was crying. Since he had nothing better to do, he decided to talk to her. As he made his way to her, he was able to clearly identify who the girl was. It was Samey. Although the two never really interacted much, he has seen her in school before.

"Hey, are you ok?" Dave asked her as she looked up. He nearly winced when he saw that she had a black eye.

"Yea, I'm ok" she responded until she saw Dave give her an "I know your lying to me" face.

"Fine, it's my twin sister Amy. She is always bossing me around and beating me. I'm so sick of it" she told him. "So I decided to come here, you know, to get some piece and quiet. This is the only place I can feel at piece. How about you, why did you decide to come here?" She asked him. "I can see you're sad about something." Dave hesitated for a bit, but decided to tell her.

"My girlfriend, Sky, decided to cheat on me with another guy. I thought she cared about me, but it turns out that she doesn't" Dave told her. The two stood silent for a while, until Samey broke it.

"Do you ever wish that you could run away, or start new?" she asked him.

"All the time, why?"

"Just curious" she responded. Dave couldn't help but imagine running away. It will be an interesting experience for him. If anything, it could help him forget about Sky.

"How about we run away? I mean we both have our own problems and if anything, this could be an interesting experience for the both of us." Dave suggested. Samey thought about it for awhile, then she came up with an answer.

"That sounds great!" Samey explained. "However, I doubt that its possible."

"Why not, you know what, tomorrow, you and me could go far away from here, how does that sound?" Dave asked.

"Really? That sounds great!" Samey excitedly stated.

"Then it's settled. Meet me here tomorrow by twelve o'clock pm. Pack everything you want to take with you, along with some food, and it might be a good idea to take some money along with you" Dave explained. The two teens then made their way to their houses, unaware of what in store for them once they leave their hometown in Ontario, Canada.

**Authors note 2: I support DavexSky but separated them for story purposes. **


	2. Chapter 2: leaving

**Authors note: after facing some writers block for this story, I'm proud to say that this story is not dead. I was able to update this due to the fact that it's F-day (read my profile for more info). Review and enjoy :-)**

The next day, Samey made sure to get up really early. She couldn't wait to leave the place she called home.

"All my life, I've been bullied, beaten, verbally abused" Samey said as she packed her belongings. "That will soon be over"

Samey packed the following things, a pair of extra cloths, some snacks, money (about $2000 she stole from her sister's bank account), Amy's credit card, pajamas, her phone, and anything else that has sentimental value to her. By ten o'clock, she was already halfway to the park where Dave told her to meet him at.

"I can't wait!" Samey shouted as she ran to the park.

Meanwhile…

Just like Samey, Dave made sure to wake up early. After what Sky did to him, he couldn't wait to leave. He made sure to pack the same items Samey packed. He loaded his stuff in the van he got last Christmas and immediately drove off.

"After what Sky did to me, this will be a great way to refresh my head" Dave stated as he drove to the park. Once Dave arrived, he saw Samey waiting for him. He pulled over, and greeted her.

"Are you ready?" Dave asked her.

"Yes" Samey responded.

"Ok. Put your luggage in the trunk, then hopped in. Once Samey did that, Dave started driving to the nearest highway.

Their journey was just starting.

**Authors note 2: don't worry Skave fans, Dave and Sky will meet up later in this story. **


	3. Chapter 3: bonding

**Authors note:**** I'm back and here to say that I, and none of my stories are dead. However, most of my stories are on hiatus (check my profile for more info). Anyways, after this chapter, the story will get much better, the chapters (may) be longer, and the plot will be developed. But for now, review and enjoy :-) **

As the two teens were driving up the highway, they used this time to get to know each other.

"Uh…so Samey, tell me a little about yourself" Dave requested.

"Ok…um so my name isn't really pronounced Same-y" she stated, "it's actually pronounced as Sam-ey. Well, me and my twin sister Amy live with my mom and dad. Well, I did until now. Amy was both of my parents favorite child, which allowed her to get away with anything. She would always abuse me for no reason. Most of the time, it was only verbal abuse, such as name calling, but when her boyfriend broke up with her, she started to physically beat me. I tried to tell my parents, but they just ignored me." Samey said as she started to tear up. "It's like they hate me!"

"Don't worry, you're safe here" Dave said, trying to comfort her.

"Thanks" Samey responded with a weak smile. "So tell me about yourself" she requested.

"Well, as you already know, my names Dave. I lived my mom and dad and I have two older brothers, Jason and Spencer. Spencer and Jason are both athletes, and my parents want me to be more like them. However, I'm more of an indoor person. The three of us get along, but it's a totally different story with my parents. They always get mad at me for little things since I'm not an athlete like the rest of my family. They would always verbally abuse me, which left me in a deep depression until I met Sky. We met at a park nearby my house. I saw her sitting by herself and started talking to her, and we instantly became friends. Fast forward a few years, Sky asked me out and I accepted. We started dating, and our relationship lasted almost five years. It was a really healthy one two. However, yesterday I wanted to pay a surprise visit to Sky, but I found her sleeping with another man. So I ended up dumping her, and here I am" Dave explained as he drove off the highway.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Samey responded.

"It's alright" Dave said as he parked his car at a nearby gas station.

"By the way Dave, where are we going?" Samey asked.

"Well, here's what I was thinking" Dave said as he took out a map of the Western Hemisphere. "We're here, at wawanakwa, Canada. First, we should drive to a nearby ship station. Then, we ride a ship to Manitoba, Canada and drive from Manitoba to the United States. From there, we decide were else we want to go. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds like a great plan" Samey replied. "However, I don't think there's such a thing as a ship station." Samey joked.

"Well, excuse me princess!" Dave sarcastically stated. "I got to fill up my gas tank, so go buy something from the shop if you like." Dave said as he started putting gas in his car. A few minutes later, Dave and Samey got into the car and Dave drive off. Samey brought something from the gas station and it was in a skinny shoulder bag. Dave couldn't tell what it was, all he knew was that it was skinny and long.

"By the way, what did you buy at the store?" Dave asked her.

"It's for emergencies" Samey stated. Dave spent the rest of the day trying to find out what was in that bag, but had no luck.

**Authors note 2: Do you guys want Dave and Sky to get back together? Vote in the poll set up for this story. Btw: I decided to call this pairing Save. **


End file.
